Existing power management systems typically provide a power to variety of loads using a primary power source (e.g., utility). These systems also often include a secondary power source (e.g., a generator) that provides power to the loads when the primary power source becomes unavailable (e.g., during a power outage).
One common type of electric generator includes an internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine drives an electrical alternator that produces alternating electricity.
An automatic transfer switch is typically used to switch from primary power to secondary power when the primary power becomes unavailable. The transfer switch typically detects when primary power has been lost and then sends a signal to start the generator. Once the generator is running and available to provide secondary power, the transfer switch switches the loads over to the generator.
In addition, when the transfer switch detects that primary power has been restored, the transfer switch switches the loads back over to primary power. Once the transfer switch switches the loads back over to primary power, the transfer switch sends a stop signal to the generator.